Trouble
by L.S- '1997
Summary: La vida de Gwen da un giro inesperado de un día para el otro. ¿Que sucede si de repente aparece un viajero del tiempo, enviado especialmente para protegerte? Y mas desconcertante aún, ¿Si la misión principal es proteger al bebé, que no sabias, que llevabas en tu vientre? Gwevin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo I  
**  
 **"** **Una visita misteriosa** **"**

* * *

–Gwen… Si tu primo no cierra la boca, voy a cometer un crimen – refunfuña el joven de cabello negro.  
La dulce muchacha de cabello rojizo rueda sus ojos, mientras suspiraba y pretendía no oír nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
–Lo dices porque sabes que tengo toda la razón – Ben sigue insistiendo – ¡Se suponía que iríamos a ver la carrera! Pero no, estamos en el centro comercial para que Gwen compre ropa.  
–Sólo haré un cambio a una blusa que me regalaron – la prima del joven de ojos verdes, le responde – y la carrera es hasta dentro de dos horas.  
–Lo sé, pero se supone que llegamos antes para obtener los mejores asientos – suspira el joven Tennyson.  
–Ya, deja de protestar – gruñe el mayor de todos, dedicándole una mirada no muy agradable a su amigo – Gwen está en lo cierto.  
–Claro, como es tu novia - refunfuña entre dientes el muchacho de ojos verdes.  
Kevin da media vuelta y lo mira fijamente. Ben le da una sonrisa falsa antes de adelantarse y correr al lado de tu prima.  
–Kevin, lleva a Ben a tomar un helado, tal vez así se calme – dice la joven, parada en la puerta del local de ropa.  
– ¿Qué? ¿Quién soy, su niñera? – el muchacho de cabello negro se queja.  
–Bueno, tal vez ya que están aquí puedan ayudarme a elegir una blusa nueva – sonríe de lado ella.  
– ¿Ben, quieres un helado? – Kevin ríe nerviosamente y ambos escapan de allí.

Gwen rueda sus ojos antes de meterse al local. Tarda varios minutos en encontrar otra prenda de su gusto.  
Camina hacia el mostrador y paga la diferencia.  
–No es necesario, yo la pago – dice una voz. La joven levanta la vista y ve al empleado de allí, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.  
El muchacho le devuelve el dinero y le entrega la bolsa con la blusa.  
–En verdad, no tienes que hacer esto – Gwen intenta pagar ella misma la blusa.  
–Vamos, quiero hacer algo por una linda chica – el sonríe cálidamente.  
Gwen siente un pequeño rubor formarse en su mejilla.  
–G-Gracias – responde.  
Sale rápidamente del local y camina unos metros hasta chocar con los chicos.  
–Wow, eso fue más rápido de lo normal – se burla su primo – esta vez me sorprendiste.  
– ¿P-Podemos irnos ya? – pregunta la joven y los demás alzan una ceja.  
– ¿Estás bien? – le cuestiona su novio, intrigado por su comportamiento.  
–Si, ¿No querían ir a la carrera? Pues vamos – es lo único que responde, evadiendo el tema y yendo al auto.  
Ben no espera y corre al vehículo, ansioso de llegar. Kevin, por su parte, conduce observando a su novia en el asiento de atrás. Tenía la sensación de que algo sucedía.

Llegan a la pista de carreras y Ben es el primero en ir corriendo a buscar lugares.  
–A veces tu primo es como un niño – le susurra Kevin a su novia.  
– ¿No te has acostumbrado ya? – ríe suavemente ella, siguiendo a Ben.  
Se ubican en los asientos que les había conseguido el joven de cabello castaño.  
– ¿No es emocionante? – exclama Ben.  
–Si, tan sólo debemos esperar más de una hora a que la carrera comience – se burla Gwen – súper emocionante.  
–Oh, Vamos Gwen – Kevin sonríe de lado y luego mira a Ben – no le arruines la ilusión al pequeño Ben.  
El muchacho, por su parte, ni siquiera oyó la burla hacia su persona.  
–Como sea – la muchacha rueda sus ojos y se levanta de allí – hay una tienda cerca de aquí. Iré a caminar y estirar mis piernas, volveré antes de que comience la carrera.

Dicho esto, la joven sale de allí. Comienza a caminar y entra a una tienda de objetos decorativos y adornos.  
Comienza a mirar los productos, sin prisa alguna.  
De repente, siente una sensación extraña. Como si alguien estuviera tras ella.  
Rápidamente voltea sólo para ver que no había nadie.  
Gwen suspira y regresa a lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que un ruido la hace voltear nuevamente. Observa como uno de los adornos se había caído misteriosamente del mostrador. La joven pelirroja observa unos pies del otro lado del estante de madera que había en medio. Lentamente comienza a caminar para tomar por sorpresa a quien quiera que esté allí.  
– ¡Te tengo! – dice mirando a un hombre allí, se lanza dispuesta a atacar hasta que se percata de algo. La joven pasa su mano y ve como esta atraviesa al sujeto. Era un holograma.

Una mano oprime su boca mientras alguien la tomaba por la fuerza.  
Gwen mucha y muerde la mano de su captor, el cual la quita rápidamente. Aprovecha para golpearlo y zafar. Cuando voltea, ve a un alíen. Tenía un aspecto físico humano, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que el sujeto cambio de forma. Ahora tenía tentáculos en sus extremidades y de su boca salía un pequeño rastro de humo color verde.  
Ella logra proyectarlo y hacer que el sujeto choque contra la pared de la tienda y caiga al suelo.  
– ¿Quién eres? – pregunta apretando su puño y poniéndose en posición de guardia.  
El enemigo se acerca rápidamente a ella. Gwen le propina una patada y él salta por sobre ella.  
Transforma su tentáculo en una mano nuevamente, saca un arma y dispara a su espalda. Unos lazos le amarraron todo el cuerpo, haciendo que la joven caiga al suelo totalmente inmovilizada.  
La muchacha gruñe mientras intenta liberarse.  
–No gastes tu energía – dice con voz grave su captor – ese material es irrompible.  
La muchacha ve como el alíen frente a ella se acerca para tomarla en brazos. A mitad de camino, alguien le dispara y este choca contra la pared.  
Gwen voltea su vista y ve al mismo joven que la atendió en la tienda, correr hacia ella. Él la desata y la mira.  
– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta y ella sólo asiente confundida.  
El alíen vuelve a levantarse y el joven dispara de nuevo, haciendo que varios estantes y cajas caigan sobre este.  
–Vete – le indica y ella se queda allí, no acostumbrada a escapar de esas situaciones – ¡Ahora!  
Gwen se levanta y corre fuera del local, ya destrozado por dentro.

– ¡Gwen! – la muchacha escucho los gritos de su primo y novio tan pronto pone un pie fuera del local.  
Los chicos de acercan y la miran preocupados.  
– ¿Que sucedió? – pregunta Kevin.  
Se toma unos segundos para mirar al local, donde misteriosamente los ruidos de batalla habían cesado.  
–Y-Yo – niega ella – no lo sé. Estaba tranquila y alguien me atacó por detrás.  
– ¿Dónde está? – le cuestiona su primo y ella señala al local.  
Todos corren hacia allí y comienzan a buscar al atacante.  
–Aquí no hay nadie – suspira Kevin levantando un par de escombros y estantes que estaban en el suelo.  
–P-Pero estaba aquí – susurra la pelirroja.  
–Kevin tiene razón, mi omnitrix no detecta nada inusual – Ben comenta.  
Los chicos se acercan a ella nuevamente.  
– ¿Estás segura que lograste noquearlo? – le pregunta su primo.  
La joven suspira recordando al muchacho que la había salvado.  
–Y-Yo no hice nada – dice contando lo sucedido – él me tenía atada e indefensa. Alguien le disparó y me liberó.  
– ¿Quien? – preguntan ambos a la vez, intrigados.  
–No lo sé. Nunca lo había visto – susurra – estaba aquí hace segundos.  
Todos suspiran confundidos.  
–Bueno, ya nos ocuparemos de eso – dice Ben para luego sonreír – ahora... ¡Vamos a ver la carrera!  
Gwen rueda sus ojos antes de seguir a su primo. Una sola pregunta rondaba su mente... ¿Quién era ese joven?

* * *

 ** _¡_** ** _Hola a todos!_**

 _Soy nueva en este fandom y siempre he querido escribir una historia de Ben 10._

 _Aún no se devela nada, y este capitulo es una ligera introducción, pero es un fic **Gwevin**. Será romántico, pero como dice el Summary, deberán enfrentar una situación muy compleja que podría arruinar su relación._

 _En verdad espero que sea de su agrado, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto me sea posible._

 _Dejen en los comentarios sus opiniones al respecto **:)**_

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	2. Chapter 2 (I)

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo II (primera parte)  
**  
 **" Conociendo a Doyle"**

* * *

Gwen abre la puerta de su habitación, suspirando. Deja a un lado su bolso y se lanza sobre su cama, totalmente exhausta.  
Su celular no tarda en sonar y ella lo atiende.  
– ¿Gwen? ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta su primo del otro lado de la línea.  
–Ben… Acabo de llegar a mi casa – la joven se sienta en su cama.  
–Si, si. Hoy es nuestro día de playa ¿Recuerdas?  
La pelirroja reprimió un gruñido. Hacía minutos regresaba de su clase de Karate y de trotar durante una hora. Su cuerpo le pedía descanso.  
–Si, no podría olvidarlo – suspira sonriendo – en unos minutos estaré lista.  
La muchacha se levanta y prepara un bolso. Cambia su ropa y cuando baja las escaleras, los chicos ya la estaban esperando.  
– ¿Lista? – le sonríe su novio.  
–Lista – asiente la joven metiéndose al auto.

El viaje fue rápido, aunque estuvo lleno de preguntas como " _¿Cuándo llegamos?"_ , _"¿No podemos ir más rápido? ¡Estoy aburrido!"_ por parte de Ben. Los jóvenes se ubican en un sector próximo al mar y se sientan.  
– ¿Y, bien? – pregunta sonriendo el joven de ojos verdes – ¿Quién tiene hambre?  
–Muero de ganas de comer una ensalada… ¿La has traído? – cuestiona Gwen a su primo, quien era el encargado de los alimentos. Toma la canasta y la abre encontrando el recipiente tapado con la ensalada dentro. La muchacha lo abre e inmediatamente hace una mueca – ¡Ben! ¡Esto huele terrible!  
– ¿Qué? – la mira desconcertado su primo – es imposible, mi madre compró las verduras frescas esta mañana.  
–Pues aquí hay algo podrido – la joven aleja el recipiente y Kevin lo toma.  
–Tu primo tiene razón, Gwen – le dice su novio, oliendo la ensalada – esto está fresco.  
–No voy a comer eso – la pelirroja se cruza de brazos y los chicos suspiran.  
Gwen suspira y se levanta.  
–Iré a nadar un poco – susurra caminado al agua.

La joven se mete al agua y comienza a nadar lentamente. Hace varios metros y voltea a ver a los chicos. Ben lanzaba arena a Kevin, quien le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.  
Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Gwen, antes de que algo o alguien, la hunda bajo el agua tomándola por el tobillo.

* * *

– ¡Ya basta Tennyson! – gruñe Kevin mientras toma a Ben de los hombros y lo zarandea.  
–K-Kevin, espera – dice con dificultad el joven, antes de señalar hacia el mar.  
El mayor lo suelta y observa hacia donde su amigo le indicaba.  
– ¿Dónde está Gwen? – preguntan al unísono.

En ese momento, todas las personas que estaban en la playa se levantan. El guardavida, un joven rubio de ojos verdes, traía en brazos a la muchacha pelirroja.  
Gwen observa al joven que la había rescatado. Su memoria inevitablemente la lleva a darse cuenta de que era la segunda vez que estaba en peligro, y casualmente él siempre estaba ahí para salvarla.  
– ¿Estás bien?– pregunta el joven y ella observa sus ojos verdes.  
Escucha como alguien la llama y ve a su primo y novio correr hacia ella.  
– ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntan los chicos – ¿Estás bien?  
Ella asiente suavemente mientras el joven rubio la ayudaba a levantarse.  
–Llamaré a una ambulancia – el guardavida dice.  
– ¡No! – se apresura a detenerlo ella – estoy bien, en verdad.  
El joven rubio le da una mirada de preocupación antes de retirarse. Kevin se percata de esto y lo observa gruñendo suavemente.

– ¿Qué te sucedió? – cuestiona Ben a su prima.  
Gwen recuerda el episodio. Como algo la hundió bajo el agua. Como sentía su aire faltar, hasta que sucedió. Una luz cegadora apareció bajo sus pies haciendo que lo que sea que la retenía, la suelte. Lo próximo que sintió fue a alguien cargarla hasta la orilla.  
–Perdí el conocimiento unos segundos… Creo que últimamente le estoy exigiendo mucho a mi cuerpo.  
–Lo importante es que estás bien, el guardavida te salvó, fue muy amable – su primo acaricia su hombro.  
–Si, demasiado – acota Kevin – no me gusta nada esa forma de mirarte.  
– ¿De qué hablas? – Ben suspira, alzando un poco la voz – ¡Acaba de salvarle la vida! ¡Algo que tú no has hecho!  
– ¡No lo hice porque tú me estabas molestando! – le grita, en respuesta.  
– ¡Basta ambos! – grita Gwen, gruñendo – ¿No pueden dejar de pelear un segundo?  
Los jóvenes se callan y la joven camina de vuelta a donde estaba previamente.  
–Kevin ¿Puedes dejarme en mi casa? – habla la muchacha mientras camina – necesito descansar.

* * *

La puerta del baño estaba medio abierta, mientras la pelirroja se agachaba contra el inodoro. Luego de vaciar su estomago, aprieta el botón del costado.  
Gwen cierra sus ojos mientras lava sus dientes. Enjuaga su boca y suspira mirándose en el espejo. Se sentía fatal.  
Seca su rostro y camina hacia su cuarto. Se deja caer sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo.

Una luz cegadora aparece en la punta de su cuarto. Acto seguido, una persona ya familiar aparece.  
La pelirroja salta de su cama y se coloca en posición de ataque.  
–Escúchame una cosa, si no dije nada frente a los chicos fue para no preocuparlos – dice furiosa – ¡Pero ahora mismo vas a decirme quien eres y que haces aquí!  
–Tranquila, no te haré daño.

Algo en su mirada le hizo confiar y, lentamente, bajar la guardia.  
–Mi nombre es Doyle Sink – se presenta antes de mostrar una insignia que reconoció como la de plomeros – he venido del futuro en una misión especial, para protegerte Gwendolyn Tennyson.  
– ¿Protegerme? – alza una ceja – ¿De qué, o quién?  
–Es muy complejo de explicar ahora – responde el joven.  
La muchacha hace varios pasos hacia atrás.  
–Agradezco esto, pero no necesito a nadie que me cuide.  
–Pero estás en peligro – él la intenta convencer.  
–Soy parte de los plomeros. Mi primo es Ben Tennyson – le responde – obviamente mi vida es agitada. Debo proteger a los demás de los alienígenas que vienen aquí, como el que me atacó en la tienda…Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca te agradecí por eso.  
–No tienes nada que agradecerme, es mi trabajo – sonríe el joven – protegerte de los que quieran secuestrarte, como el alienígena.  
– ¿Secuestrarme? ¿Por qué razón?

Doyle alza una ceja, confundido.  
–Por lo que llevas dentro de ti – le responde como si fuera algo obvio.  
– ¿Dentro de mí? – Gwen alza los brazos, negando con su cabeza – esta charla se está volviendo… Incomoda y extraña.  
–Aún no te has dado cuenta – el joven susurra mirando a la pelirroja.  
– ¿Darme cuenta? ¡¿De qué?! – alza la voz. Estaba confundida y harta de tanto misterio.  
–Gwendolyn… Estás embarazada – tres simples palabras bastaron para sacudir su mundo.

* * *

 ** _¡_** ** _Hola a todos!_**

 _Aqui traigo la continuacion de mi fic.  
He visto que ya tengo un review y uno o dos seguidores, ¡Espero que la historia les guste! **:)**_

 _Pronto subiré la segunda parte del capitulo II.  
_ ** _  
¡Saludos!_** _  
_


	3. Chapter 2 (II)

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo II (segunda parte)  
**  
 **" Conociendo a Doyle"**

* * *

Gwen permanecía totalmente petrificada, mientras la frase que había oído previamente retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez.

 _"Gwendolyn, estás embarazada"… "Estás embarazada"… "Embarazada"_.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta el joven, alzando una ceja.  
La joven comienza a entrar en razón, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
– ¿Po-Podrías repetir lo que dijiste? – susurra en un hilo de voz.  
–Se que ha de ser muy difícil para ti, pero lo que acabo de decir es cierto – responde Doyle.  
La pelirroja vuelve a negar con su cabeza y, esta vez, una risa nerviosa sale de su boca.  
–No, no, no – dice repetidamente – estás en un error. No estoy embarazada.  
Sintió sus piernas temblar y cayó sentada sobre la cama.  
– ¿Te sientes mareada? ¿Tienes náuseas? No sé cómo proceder con estos temas – el joven se pone nervioso y camina de un lado a otro.  
– ¡Espera!... Sólo un momento... – susurra Gwen, tratando de procesar todo. Él se detiene y la observa.  
Un silencio voraz inundó la habitación.  
–Bien... – finalmente vuelve a hablar la joven, jugando nerviosa con sus manos –... Escucha. Seguramente estás en un error... Estaré embarazada y tendré hijos… Pero aún faltan muchos años para eso.  
–Gwendolyn, ya está sucediendo – le susurra Doyle.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo sobresaltar. Doyle desapareció de repente, dejándola sola.  
–A-Adelante – permite el paso.  
–Gwen, hija ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta su padre.  
–S-Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – ella trata de actuar normalmente.  
–Escuché que hablabas sola.  
–Oh, estoy trabajando en algo nuevo... No tienes nada de qué preocuparte – la pelirroja finge una sonrisa.  
–De acuerdo, descansa que ya es tarde – dice su padre antes de retirarse.  
La puerta se cierra y Gwen suspira mirando a su alrededor.  
– ¿Doyle? – pregunta, pero todo seguía igual. Al parecer le estaba dejando su tiempo a solas.  
La joven suspira antes de recostarse en su cama. Quería dormir, pero los pensamientos la desvelaban.  
Finalmente, cerca de las tres de la madrugada, logró dormirse.

* * *

La mañana llegaba y la luz del sol se colaba por las rendijas de las cortinas suavemente.  
Gwen abre sus ojos suavemente. Suspira frotándolos y se sienta en la cama.  
–Buenos días – escucha de la nada y salta de la cama. En el proceso, sus pies se cruzan y cae al suelo, gruñendo.  
La joven se levanta y ve a Doyle sentado en la punta de la cama.  
–No vuelvas a despertarme así – suspira cerrando sus ojos – ¿Tienes alguna idea del susto que me he llevado?  
–Mi error – el joven ríe nerviosamente, rascando su nuca.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – la pelirroja se despereza suavemente – no me digas nada, protegerme.  
–Te he traído algo – el joven dice entregándole una bolsa a la muchacha.  
Gwen alza una ceja, pero su rostro empalidece al descubrir su "obsequio".  
–No, no, no, no – dice mientras su mano tomaba la caja de test de embarazo – esto no está pasando.  
– ¿Que sucede? – alza una ceja Doyle.  
–En primer lugar, no necesito esto porque no estoy embarazada – gruñe ella – y en segundo, en caso de necesitarlo, se supone que esto es algo de "chicas". No puedes venir y comprarme esto, es vergonzoso.  
–Sabía que tú seguirías negándolo, así que me tomé el atrevimiento – responde él.  
La pelirroja se queda observando la caja entre sus manos, con miedo.

* * *

Gwen caminaba de un lado a otro del baño.  
–Si no dejas de caminar así, harás un hoyo en el suelo – una voz hace que volteé asustada.  
– ¡Deja de aparecerte así! – le grita y Doyle retrocede. La joven suspira y ablanda su postura –… Perdona, estoy nerviosa.  
–Gwendolyn… – él le susurra, tomándola del hombro – ambos sabemos el resultado de ese test...  
La muchacha niega su cabeza, sin aceptar nada, mientras sigue caminando. Su corazón latía rápidamente, mientras sus pensamientos la desbordaban.  
Mira el reloj de su muñeca y su nerviosismo aumenta.  
–Bien, ya he esperado lo indicado – dice viendo el test sobre la encimera del baño. Se acerca un paso, e inmediatamente retrocede tres – no puedo, no puedo.  
Gwen suspira y voltea a ver a su "protector".  
–Necesito un momento a solas – susurra y él asiente antes de desaparecer, como ya tenía acostumbrado.  
La muchacha toma una respiración profunda. Se acerca y toma el test, cerrando sus ojos.  
Sus piernas y manos temblaban, mientras sentía un nudo atravesar su garganta. Tenía tanto miedo de abrir sus ojos, de saber el resultado.  
 _"Vamos, puedes hacerlo"_ se alienta a sí misma.  
Sus ojos se abren y sólo un sollozo sale de su boca, al ver el signo **_positivo_**.

* * *

– ¡Tennyson! ¡No tengo todo el día! – el joven de cabello negro golpea la puerta de la habitación de Ben.  
La puerta se abre y un muchacho somnoliento lo recibe.  
–Kevin... – susurra bostezando –... Es fin de semana, se supone que me levanto hasta dentro de dos horas.  
–Ya es casi el mediodía – el mayor gruñe entrando al cuarto, aunque no le dieron el permiso – necesito hablar contigo.  
– ¿Y es tan urgente? – Ben cierra la puerta y voltea a verlo.  
–Se trata de Gwen – susurra y Ben gruñe.  
–Kevin, ¿Me has despertado para esto?... Escucha, si es otra vez por lo del guardavida...  
–No, estoy preocupado en verdad – Kevin lo interrumpe – hace días que la noto extraña. Siento como si me evadiera.  
–Vaya, así que no era el único – el joven de ojos verdes rasca su nuca.  
– ¿Cómo? ¿Tú también lo has notado?  
–Ayer le marqué para ver si quería venir a cenar en casa ya que nos visitaba el abuelo Max – explica Tennyson, sentándose en la cama – me dijo que no podía y cuando le pregunté el porqué, la noté algo... Nerviosa.  
–Gwen ha cambiado... Ha estado así desde el incidente en las carreras – Kevin saca conclusiones y suspira – no sé ya que le sucede.

El sonido de la insignia de los plomeros interrumpe su charla. Kevin saca la insignia de su bolsillo e inmediatamente un mapa se proyecta, indicando el lugar del problema.  
–Vamos – dicen ambos, corriendo hacia el auto.

* * *

Gwen se encontraba en su cama, acostada. Miraba el techo, pensativa, sin saber qué hacer.  
–Vamos, Gwendolyn – Doyle, quien estaba en la otra punta del cuarto, habla – has estado así durante veinte minutos... Di algo.  
Solamente el ruido de su insignia la sacó de su trance.  
Ella se levanta y observa el punto marcado en la zona donde había problemas. Estaba a pocas calles de su casa, y se acercaba cada vez más.  
Se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, hasta que Dolye la detiene tomándola de la mano.  
–Iré yo – dice.  
–No, yo lo haré – ella se zafa de su agarre.  
–Gwendolyn, no puedes pelear en tu condición – él la mira firmemente.  
–Ese alienígena viene por mí... De seguro Ben y Kevin están en camino y no quiero que salgan heridos – es lo único que dice antes de salir de allí.

Corre hasta el medio de la calle y se prepara para la pelea.  
Dos alienígenas se acercan y colocan frente a ella. Uno de ellos, estira sus tentáculos para atraparla.  
Gwen hace uso de sus poderes para alejarlo.  
El automóvil verde llega a la escena y los chicos bajan. Ben no tarda en convertirse en "Eco Eco", y Kevin en absorber algo para combatir.  
–Finalmente algo de acción – exclama el mayor antes de correr hacia los alienígenas.  
Rápidamente uno de ellos lo toma del tobillo y lanza por los aires.  
–Mi turno – dice Ben, separándose en cinco copias idénticas y corriendo al ataque.  
Los alienígenas escupen una sustancia viscosa en el suelo, dejando atrapado a Ben.  
Gwen lanza su maná hacia los alienígenas, pero estos logran evadirlo muy fácilmente. Uno de ellos lanza sus tentáculos hacia ella y la toma de ambos brazos. Su compañero se une y la toma de sus tobillos.  
Ambos comienzan a atraer a la muchacha hacia ella, arrastrándola. Gwen trata de oponerse, pero le estaba costando.

Kevin aparece por detrás y, con su puño de metal, golpea la espalda de uno de los alienígenas. Su sorpresa fue grande al notar como su golpe no hizo nada, sino más bien atravesó el cuerpo del alienígena. El alienígena suelta a la muchacha y lanza nuevamente a Kevin por los aires.  
El joven cae contra el duro cemento. Gwen los mira en forma fulminante y corre hacia ellos.  
Con sus habilidades de karate, logra esquivar los tentáculos que se abalanzaban sobre ella y atacar a uno de los alienígenas. Éste rápidamente lanza la misma sustancia viscosa y pegajosa a sus pies.  
Gwen pierde el equilibrio y cae. Sus manos tocan la sustancia y al intentar levantarse, se percata de que le era imposible.  
En ese momento, Ben se duplica en más copias. Corre hacia un poste de luz y con ayuda de sus clones logran sacarlo. Lo toma y dan varias vueltas sobre sí, para que el objeto alcance su objetivo.  
Dos de sus copias, tropiezan con la sustancia y caen. Producto de esto, la dirección del poste de luz cambia, directo hacia Gwen.  
– ¡Gwen! – grita Kevin, quien comenzaba a recobrar su conciencia y miraba desde el suelo como su novia estaba totalmente inmovilizada de sus extremidades.  
La pelirroja cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe.

Lo que sucedió instantes después, nadie lo esperaba. Ambos alienígenas se habían ubicado frente a Gwen. Lograron detener el objeto, salvando a la joven.  
Una descarga eléctrica, producto del roce con varios cables pelados, atacó el cuerpo de ambos alienígenas, los cuales quedaron inconscientes.  
Kevin se acercó corriendo a su novia y la ayudó a liberarse. En ese momento, Ben volvió a su forma normal y también se acercó allí.  
– ¿E-Estas bien? – pregunta preocupado – perdóname Gwen, y-yo no quise lastimarte.  
–Pudiste matarla, Tennyson – Kevin toma a Ben de su chaqueta y lo zarandea.  
– ¡Kevin, déjalo! – ella los separa – no me sucedió nada.  
– ¿Que te sucede Gwen? – dice harto su novio – actúas extraño, nos evitas a ambos, últimamente siempre estás en una situación de peligro y ahora los alienígenas que te atacaban, te protegen.  
– ¡No me sucede nada! – ella masajea sus sienes, suspirando – sólo... Necesito estar a solas un momento.  
Para su desgracia, Doyle se acerca a ellos caminando.

– ¡¿Otra vez tú?! – Kevin aprieta su puño y se lanza sobre el joven de cabello rubio.  
Absorbe algo e intenta golpear al muchacho frente a él. Doyle, por su parte, se prepara antes de comenzar a luchar.  
– ¡Gwen! – la voz de Ben hizo que ambos se detuvieran y miraran a un costado.  
Ben, sostenía a su prima inconsciente y trataba de hacer que despertara.  
–Vamos a llevarla al hospital – Kevin la mira preocupado.  
–Está despertando – susurra Ben, mientras la pelirroja comienza a abrir sus ojos.

Gwen abre sus ojos y gruñe suavemente, tratando de estabilizarse.  
– ¿Ben? – susurra mirando a su primo sostenerla.  
–Tranquila Gwen, te llevaremos a un hospital – dice él.  
–N-No – ella niega mientras se levanta con ayuda de Ben.  
–No hay discusión, iremos a que te revisen – Kevin insiste.  
–Creo que será mejor que un médico venga aquí – habla de repente Doyle.  
– ¿Y tú para qué opinas? – el joven de cabello negro siente su ira volver – ¡Ella es mi novia!  
– ¡Ya basta los dos! – dice Ben tomando a su prima en brazos, quien se sentía débil aún – Kevin, encárgate de llamar a un médico, yo llevaré a Gwen a su cuarto.

Camina unos pasos y ve al joven rubio.  
–En cuanto a ti...  
–Doyle – completa él.  
–Como sea. Tú quédate aquí, luego hablaremos contigo.  
Ben mira en forma fulminante a los dos jóvenes, antes de llevar a Gwen al cuarto.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todos!_**

 _Aquí publico la segunda parte del capitulo II. Me ha quedado muy largo y he pasado varias horas corrigiendo y borrando hasta que quede a mi gusto._

 _Me alegra ver que tengo reviews, alentándome a seguir con la historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!_

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo III  
**  
 **" Secreto"**

* * *

El ruido del reloj era lo único que se oía en la habitación. El ambiente era incomodo y tenso.  
Kevin caminaba de un lado a otro, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso. El médico había llegado hace minutos, y aun no tenía noticias del estado de su novia.  
Trataba de no voltear a ver al joven rubio sentado a su costado, no quería armar un pleito en esa situación.  
Ben baja las escaleras y ambos se acercan.  
– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta Kevin.  
–El médico está con ella en el cuarto – suspira él – Gwen me pidió que la dejara a solas.

El joven de cabello negro suspira, sin alivio aún.  
–Tranquilo, ella es fuerte y estará bien – Ben consuela a su amigo. Luego voltea a ver al joven rubio – con respecto a ti…  
Antes de que prosiga, él mismo se levanta.  
–Mi nombre es Doyle Sink, y soy parte de los plomeros…– se presenta, enseñando su insignia –… Fui enviado especialmente para proteger a Gwendolyn Tennyson.  
– ¿Proteger a Gwen? – Ben alza una ceja – ¿De qué?... ¿O de quien?  
–Eso es un asunto clasificado y no estoy autorizado para decirlo – responde con total seriedad.  
Kevin gruñe y toma al plomero de su chaqueta, comenzando a estallar.  
–Es mejor que empieces a hablar y contarnos todo – lo zarandea, hasta que Ben interviene e intenta separarlos.

* * *

Gwen miraba el techo mientras suspiraba recostada en su cama. Observaba cada esquina de su cuarto, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.  
–Muy bien – el médico retira el aparato del brazo de la joven – tu presión es normal.  
La pelirroja se queda en silencio, mientras el hombre canoso guardaba sus cosas.  
– ¿Te estás alimentando bien? – pregunta mientras se acerca con una pequeña linterna y observa sus pupilas – tal vez tengas anemia… ¿Has estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente?  
–S-Si, me alimento bien – responde la joven, algo nerviosa –… Y ahora estoy de vacaciones, por lo que estoy muy relajada.  
–Ya veo – el médico suspira antes de alejarse. Él hace silencio antes de mirarla – Gwendolyn… ¿Hay algo que quieras compartirme? ¿Algo que me ayude a saber que te sucede?

La joven juega con sus manos y cierra sus ojos durante unos segundos.  
–Yo… – dice susurrando –… Estoy embarazada.  
El hombre alza una ceja, mirándola.  
– ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – pregunta.  
–N-No lo sé… Acabo de enterarme – confiesa.  
–Esto es lo que haremos… – le indica el médico –… Mañana vendrás a mi consultorio y te haremos todos los análisis para saber tu tiempo de embarazo y el estado del bebé…Mientras tanto, te recetaré acido fólico.  
El hombre escribe la receta y se la entrega a Gwen, quien la guarda bajo su almohada.  
–Nos vemos mañana – se despide el hombre.  
–Doctor… – Gwen lo llama antes de que salga de su cuarto –… ¿Podría no decir nada a nadie de esto?  
Él sonríe y asiente suavemente.  
–No te preocupes – dice antes de salir de allí – guardaré tu secreto.

* * *

–Kevin, basta – Ben aleja a su amigo del joven plomero.

Antes de que puedan seguir, el médico baja y todos se callan.  
– ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunta Ben al doctor.  
–Ella está completamente sana – dice el hombre, observando cierto alivio en los muchachos – mañana le haré un análisis de sangre, pero seguramente sea una leve anemia… Procuren que haga reposo por lo que resta del día.  
Ben asiente y acompaña al hombre a la puerta, no sin antes agradecerle.  
–Iré a ver cómo está– habla Kevin, subiendo las escaleras.  
–No, yo iré primero – Ben lo detiene, antes de mirar a ambos jóvenes – intenten no asesinarse el uno al otro mientras no estoy.

El joven de ojos verdes sube las escaleras. Golpea la puerta del cuarto de su prima.  
–A-Adelante – escucha del otro lado y entra.  
–Hola – le dice susurrando, mientras le sonríe – ¿Cómo te sientes?  
–Mejor… Gracias – suspira ella.  
Ben toma la silla del escritorio de Gwen y se sienta al lado de la cama.  
– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunta la pelirroja, nerviosa.  
–No lo sé… Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras – le dice su primo – ¿Puedes explicarme quien es el plomero que está en la sala?

La joven hace silencio y Ben suspira antes de volver a hablar.  
–Gwen, no estoy aquí para juzgarte… Pero Kevin asesinará a Doyle en cualquier momento y quiero saber si tiene motivo alguno pa-  
–Ben – la joven lo interrumpe, sabiendo a que se dirigía todo eso – no es lo que parece… Doyle es un plomero y está aquí para protegerme.  
–Todo esto es muy confuso – el joven masajea sus sienes.

La puerta se abre de repente y Kevin entra al cuarto.  
–Te pedí que te quedaras fuera un momento – Ben le reclama.  
–Está bien – le dice su prima, calmando toda la situación.  
– ¿Estás mejor? – Kevin pregunta mientras se sienta en la punta de la cama y toma la mano de su novia – me has asustado allá fuera.  
–Tranquilo, estoy bien – ella le sonríe.  
–Bueno… – el joven Tennyson se levanta, para dejarlos solos – me iré un momento.

La puerta se cierra y Kevin suspira.  
–Lamento la escena que monté hace minutos – susurra.  
–Escucha…No sé si Doyle les haya dicho algo, pero él solamente está aquí para protegerme – dice Gwen – créeme que yo también estoy confundida con toda esta situación.

* * *

Ben baja las escaleras mientras se dirige a la sala de estar. Debía averiguar a qué peligro exactamente estaba expuesta Gwen.  
–Doyle – comienza a hablar pero se calla cuando observa la sala vacía.  
Busca por toda la casa, pero era inútil. Doyle ya no estaba allí.

* * *

–Probablemente deba irme – Kevin se levanta y camina hacia la puerta – tú debes hacer reposo y estar tranquila.  
– ¡No, espera! – Gwen alza un poco la voz, y luego baja su tono – ¿Puedes…quedarte conmigo un rato más?  
El muchacho sonríe y asiente.  
–Claro, contigo siempre – le susurra él antes de volver con su novia.  
Kevin se recuesta en la cama y abraza a Gwen. La pelirroja se recuesta sobre el pecho del muchacho y cierra sus ojos un momento, deseando que todo permanezca así de perfecto.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Agradezco mucho sus reviews y apoyo ¡Son geniales! **:D**_  
 _Este capitulo es un poco corto, lo sé. No tengo ningún capitulo adelantado y normalmente tengo poco tiempo para escribir, así que actualizo a medida de que voy escribiendo._

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Ben 10 y sus personajes, no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

 **" Amor de abuela"**

* * *

El tenedor jugaba con los pequeños trozos de zanahoria, moviéndolos de un lado a otro.  
–Gwen, cariño ¿Te sientes bien? – la voz de su madre la saca de sus pensamientos.  
–S-Si, me encuentro perfecta – dice mientras sigue comiendo de su plato.  
–Últimamente has estado muy silenciosa – Natalie sigue insistiendo – ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? ¿Te has peleado con Kevin?  
La joven pelirroja hace una mueca mientras gruñe suavemente.  
Kevin. Pensaba en él cada segundo, imaginando las reacciones que podría tener al saber la verdad.  
–No, estamos bien – responde Gwen, mientras se levanta de su asiento – debo irme ya, volveré en unas horas.  
– ¿Dónde vas? – pregunta su madre, mientras camina con ella a la cocina.  
–Iré con Ben al Sr. Smoothy – le miente la pelirroja, con algo de nerviosismo.  
– ¿Quieres que te lleve? Voy a la tienda y me queda de camino – ofrece la mujer.  
–N-No – rápidamente responde – no te preocupes mamá, iré caminando.

La joven sube a su cuarto y se cambia de ropa. Toma su cartera y mira el reloj.  
 _"15:10 p.m"_  
Suspira suavemente y cierra sus ojos un momento.

Una luz cegadora, le impidió tomar el picaporte de la puerta para salir de su habitación. La mujer de cabello gris y ojos celestes se presenta en la esquina de sj cuarto.  
– ¡Abuela! – la muchacha sonríe mientras corría hacia los brazos de la mujer.  
Se separan un poco y la pelirroja sonríe.  
–Es bueno verte – susurra.  
–No iba a dejarte sola en un momento así – Verdona habla y Gwen se queda callada, mientras se preguntaba cómo lo sabría. Recordó las palabras que había dicho cuando apenas la conoció: "Yo siempre estoy viendo cómo están". La mujer la toma del mentón, observando sus ojos – Gwendolyn, la abuela te apoya en todo. No estás sola en esto.  
Finalmente siente un poco del alivio que tanto necesitaba.  
– ¿Me acompañas al médico? – la joven pregunta.  
–Para eso estoy aquí – responde su abuela, y ambas salen de allí.

Gwen observaba las paredes blancas de la sala de estar. Los bebés y niños que estaban llorando y corriendo por alrededor, no hacían más que aumentar su nerviosismo.  
El médico sale de su consultorio, dejándolas pasar.

* * *

– ¿Estás completamente seguro de lo que dices? – el hombre pregunta, alzando una ceja.  
– ¡Sí! – Ben suspira suavemente – abuelo Max... Gwen está metida en algo que desconozco... Desde que apareció ese plomero nos evita, y tiene un aire misterioso.  
– ¿Como dijiste que se llamaba? – Max camina hacia el computador de tecnológicos alienígena que tenía oculto en su camper.  
–Doyle Sink – responde Ben.  
Max suspira rascando su nuca.  
–Esto es imposible...  
– ¿Que sucede? – cuestiona el joven, preocupado.  
–Según los registros, no hay nadie con ese nombre – voltea a verlo – ¿Estás completamente seguro de que viste su insignia?  
–Si – Ben suspira mientras cada vez estaba más confundido – abuelo… Debo averiguar qué hay detrás de todo esto.

* * *

–Recuéstate – el médico le indica a Gwen.  
La pelirroja se acomoda sobre la camilla mientras sentía sus nervios a flor de piel. Levanta su blusa mientras sentía como el frio gel se esparcía en su vientre.  
Verdona toma su mano, dándole apoyo.  
El hombre se acerca y mueve la sonda lentamente.  
–Bueno… – dice observando el monitor a su costado –… Parece que estás en tu… Quinta o sexta semana. Es casi imposible ver el embrión con este tipo de ecografías, sólo el saco del embarazo.

El hombre se aleja y le pasa una pequeña toalla a Gwen, para que se limpie.  
–Haremos una ecografía transvaginal, así podremos saber si todo está bien – dice.  
La muchacha traga saliva, un poco nerviosa. Nunca se había hecho ese tipo de ecografías. El médico parece percatarse de eso, y alza una ceja.  
– ¿Prefieres que llame a una médica? – ofrece.  
–N-No, confío en usted – ella responde.  
–Muy bien, ve preparándote – dice él.

Minutos después, todo estaba listo. La pelirroja se había privado de su vestimenta inferior, mientras se cubría con una manta. Coloca sus pies sobre los dos estribos que había al fin de la camilla ginecológica.  
Gwen se aferra a la mano de su abuela y una pequeña mueca de molestia aparece en ella cuando el médico introduce la sonda.  
–Ya puedes ver el embrión – dice el hombre sonriendo.  
La joven voltea a ver el monitor. Su respiración se corta cuando puede notar perfectamente el esbozo de los brazos y piernas de la vida que crecía dentro de su vientre.  
–Oh, Gwendolyn – suspira Verdona emocionada, apretando la mano de su nieta.  
La muchacha permanecía inmóvil, observando el monitor con sus ojos cristalizados.  
El hombre espera unos segundos más, antes de retirar la sonda.  
–No tienes de que preocuparte – la tranquiliza – todo marcha a la perfección.  
La pelirroja se viste y levanta de la camilla.  
Él médico organiza varias citas más, para monitorear el progreso y garantizar que todo salga bien.  
–Aquí tienes la primer foto de la ecografía – dice entregándole un sobre, que contenía la imagen.  
Gwen la toma y se despide del hombre.

Comienzan a caminar rumbo al hogar de la muchacha.  
–Gwendolyn ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Verdona, mirando con preocupación a su nieta.  
Ella asiente suavemente mientras sigue mirando el camino.  
Llegan a su destino y Gwen sube a su habitación, mientras su abuela se encarga de prepararle un té.

La pelirroja de recuesta sobre su cama y suspira suavemente. Voltea su vista hacia su cartera y la toma. Saca el sobre de esta y lo abre.  
Toma la fotografía en su mano, acariciando con sus dedos la pequeña imagen de su bebé.  
Instintivamente, sus manos bajaron en forma lenta hasta su vientre, acariciándolo y, sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 _Esta vez me apresuré en traer la continuación **:)** ¡Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado!_

 ** _¡Saludos!_**


End file.
